


Shivered bones

by milkywaywide



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: When (if) he wakes up, they can’t tell yet if he’ll lose that right eye, but so it goes, says the book Hange's once read.





	Shivered bones

**Author's Note:**

> Might be interpreted as shippy, but it's not inherently shippy. Just two peeps with a slightly codependent relationship.

So it goes, says the book Hange’s once read.

So it goes.

Except when it feels like it shouldn't and it’s Moblit and Erwin who are dead.

When it’s Levi of all people bloody and mangled and half-dead.

Hange knows it shouldn’t be like that, that as the commander, they should care for every single loss that falls upon the Scouting Legion but it’s the (in)famous ninety percent.

So it goes.

They somehow pulled through Moblit and Erwin’s deaths, even if just barely, moved by duty, by the need to push forward. But Levi, Levi’s the last one standing and they can’t bear the very thought of loosing him as well.

Cold, awkward, terrifying, Levi.

Kind, loyal, graceful, Levi.

All-they’ve-got-left, Levi.

So they jump into that river dragging him along and when they manage to get out of it, they’re both soaking wet and Levi’s hand is cold, so cold, but his face is burning, and even if they’re not particularly knowledgeable of medicine (if only he was a titan right now they’d be much more helpful!), this can only be a really bad sign.

When (if) he wakes up, they can’t tell yet if he’ll lose that right eye, but so it goes, says the book Hange's once read.

If Levi does lose that eye, between their right eye and his left, they are a matching pair, Hange thinks, and somehow manages to get a little laugh out of that idea.

It’s like the two of them are faded to live on, faded to continue just barely pushing through, losing all that they ever held dear, and this whole thing sucks so fucking much not even when they search their extensive scientist vocabulary they can find an appropriate word to describe this mess.

But Hange finds comfort in knowing that they still have Levi and Levi still has them, even if right now they have to maybe consider that this time around he might actually die.

With everything the two of them ever went through; all the battles and fights and disagreements. This time around he might actually leave them and then what’s left?

They are a matching pair, after all; one without the other is just a spare, a mismatched piece at best, but so it goes.

When Hange starts to comprehend what losing Levi might mean, right after they manage to process in their brain that he can actually die, and just when they take in the gulp of air that accompanies that first hit of despair, somehow he wakes up and peeps at them angrily through that left eye, even if it’s all but swollen shut.

Because between their right eye and his left, they are a matching pair.

They are one.

So it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this literally back when Hange found Levi and it's still wonky af plus it's only out now for two reasons: 1. I got tired of waiting for a canon resolution of this mess and 2. I was very behind on my monthly writings. Anywayyy, title's from The National's Terrible Love and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
